<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>frilly and lacy things by Swanhilde (Dreamicide)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060628">frilly and lacy things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Swanhilde'>Swanhilde (Dreamicide)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Top Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Swanhilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro takes some time for himself to participate in some self love before his roommate walks in on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>230</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>frilly and lacy things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/gifts">Leah_Red</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My girlfriend requested bottom Shiro in lingerie and this is what popped out after a few days! Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been nine months, to the day, since Shiro had walked into the tattoo parlor and asked for nipple piercings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro knows this because he has the date marked down on his calendar. On average nipple piercings can take anywhere from six to twelve months to heal completely, and so he chooses the nine month mark as a safe bet. It's been agony not to play with his tits whenever he jerked off all these months, as it's a big favorite of his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The piercing procedure didn't hurt much. He supposes, after losing an arm to cancer and getting slashed across the face in a freak ice skating accident, something like a little needle is nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He loves looking at them, tiny metal barbells protruding out from each side. Shiro stands in front of the mirror, shirtless, and cups his pecs with his large hands, admiring the image. Today was going to be the day he finally tests to see if they either enhance his sensitivity, or dampen it completely. The internet said it could go either way. He's read plenty of accounts of both sides. But he hopes beyond hope that they intensify the sensation. Lord knows he was awfully sensitive during the healing process, nipples raw and red as he oh so carefully cleansed them with the solution he bought at the parlor. But that was a more painful type of sensitive. Now, Shiro is looking for the more “zings right to his dick” type. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today is perfect. His roommate, Keith, was going to be gone for the next few hours as he takes a final, and Shiro’s new package had just arrived. It was like the stars aligned; it's been a long time since Shiro was last able to take some time for himself and really do some “self loving.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The package lies on his bed, already opened. Shiro finds the panties first. Sheer silk, with lace trimming. His fingers run over the material reverently, and Shiro bites his lip. He really splurged on this set of lingerie, a treat for his patience in the healing process. The panties and bralette were top notch, from his favorite online store that always went too pricey and nice for his budget. Carefully, as if he could accidentally rip them apart just by handling them, Shiro slips on the panties, feeling the fabric as it slides up his thick legs and over his ass, hugging the round curve as if it was tailor made for him. He admires the view in the mirror, twisting this way and that. The red color pops with a vibrant sheen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's different from his usual black. He's not a hundred perfect sure why he chose it, but seeing it now on his skin, he's pleased with his decision. Turning back to the package, he finds the bralette and lets it unravel in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment of truth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a few moments of working the hook, but once it's done Shiro stands before the mirror proudly in a set of red panties and bralette. He simply stares.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands run up and down his sides idly, the warmth of his left a contrast against the cool metal of his right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro doesn't say this often about himself, but.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He's fucking hot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fabric stretches tight across his pecs, his nipples standing out even more than usual with their jewelry in. His soft cock is hammocked perfectly in the panties, almost see-through in their design.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was a good decision. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Shiro raises his hands to his chest, and oh so carefully brushes his fingers over his nipples.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Shiro makes a noise in the back of his throat. Oh yeah, that's what he's looking for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pinches, gently, and practically keens from it. His knees weaken, and his head lolls back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whispers to himself. Oh, his cock liked that, slowly filling out with hearty throbs to the rhythm of his heartbeat. He watches it strain against its confines, the material stretched over his sensitive tip. It twitches before a small damp spot forms at the front. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All just from touching his nipples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now giddy with excitement, Shiro sits down on his bed, where he's got a toy and lube prepared for whenever he's ready. He keeps to the edge, as close to the mirror as he can get. Shiro loves looking at his body when he masturbates. Call him a narcissist, but he’s just his type. Thick and heavy with muscle, he's always been drawn to men with the look ever since he was young. Well before realizing that no, he didn't just want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> them, he wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span> by them. But by the time he realized his sexuality it was too late, and he already developed into his own ideal man. Not that Shiro minds; his body is quite nice to look at. As long as he ignores the whole missing arm and disfigured face thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But how's not the time to reflect on that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leans back and begins to play with his tits some more. Rubbing, flicking, rolling the nipple between his fingers until they grow hard. His hips begin to squirm a little, looking for friction from the panties, but Shiro holds back touching his cock just yet. He's got the time. He wants to savor it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the mirror, his abs flex, muscles tightening with the feeling. The tip of his cock peeks out from the hem of his panties, red and wet with pre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He imagines a mouth moving over his pecs, sucking over the fabric and teasing his piercings. A strong hand massaging the other, a knee forcing Shiro’s thighs apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The person in his fantasy isn't large and thick, like his usual type. They're smaller, but still filled out with muscle. They fit snugly into Shiro’s space, in his head. Like they were made to be there. Shiro’s eyes fall shut for a moment, letting the feeling wash over, before finally allowing one of his hands to crawl over his abdomen and cup over his bulge. He gives it a squeeze, hips flexing involuntarily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't want to take off anything for this, so he simply pulls his cock out from the side, already so hard and wanting. Shiro knows he's large, even for his stature, and he preens a little as he watches himself stroking it in the mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hn… that's good…” he mumbles. He lets go just long enough to lick into his hand before reaching back and resuming his tugging. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro really wishes someone was with him right now. Back in the old days, before Adam, he'd garnered a bit of a reputation as the campus cockslut. He just loves the taste of it heavy on his tongue, a good thick one filling his ass, another spilling on his face. The memories take Shiro quite far, and he has to let go completely so he doesn't spill prematurely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That sounds nice and all, but what Shiro really wants, more than anything…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A glance to his night stand drawer. His phone lies without any alerts. Keith must still be at his final. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro bypasses the phone to open the drawer and reaches in for some lube. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting the cold lube warm up in his left hand, Shiro spreads his legs widely, getting a good look in the mirror. He can't see his hole like this, covered in red silk, but he can still feel it twitching in anticipation. Heart thrumming, he reaches down, slipping his hand underneath the panties and giving his hole the first touch of the night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. It feels good as always, and he's relaxed enough to slip a finger in. He strokes himself off with his prosthetic as he works his ass, getting it lubed up and ready for the toy next to him on the bed. It's a specially made one, from an online store that models their dildoes off… well…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Non human phalluses. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Monster dick. It's a monster dick. It has a tapered head, thick ribbed shaft, and a knot at the bottom, the part Shiro always looks forward to most whenever he uses it. It feels amazing in ways that human dildos just don't do for him, so yes. Shiro is in possession of a monster dick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he's feeling defensive about it, well, it's because one time his roommate got very close to accidentally finding Shiro in the midst of using it and Shiro really doesn't want to imagine the potential aftermath, okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro tugs his panties to the side, still stubborn in not taking them off for his masturbation session, as he lines up the head to his thoroughly lubed hole. He gives a push in, and oh yeah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ohhhh yeah. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s mouth falls open as he carefully glides just a little bit in and out, working himself open for the thicker part. Looking at his image in the mirror is absolutely lewd. He clenches down and yeaaaah, there it is. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As much as it feels good, it’s starting to get awkward keeping the position, and Shiro’s in the mood for something a little more active. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slipping the dildo out, Shiro throws his legs off the side of the bed and gets up, padding over to stand directly in front of the mirror. Then he crouches down to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His little toy has a suction cup base. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Biting his lip in anticipation, Shiro sets it down and pushes, letting it suction tight to the floor. He gives it a couple of perfunctory tugs, testing the strength, and is pleased with its hold. With that done, he turns around and gets up on his knees, facing away from the mirror, and reaches for the cock. Once the head catches his rim he slides it back in, this time lowering his body to take it all the way, just before the knot begins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s never been able to take the knot yet. Today, he wants to take the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro lets himself moan loudly, the freedom of being alone giving him the courage to let himself go. He turns his head to look at himself in the mirror, his ass stretched around the thick girth sending shivers up his spine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flexes his thighs, lifting himself up marginally. Then glides back down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Up, and down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting closer to that knot with every repetition. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On one particularly desperate drop, Shiro feels the thickening of the knot, stunned when he realizes it's already halfway in. A shocked moan rips from his throat, and he lets himself lower the rest of the way, forcing himself not to overthink it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pop of the knot inside fills him like nothing else ever has before. Shiro tentatively presses his fingers down on his stomach and—yup. He can feel it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A shiver stacks through his body at the realization. Taking a deep breath, he lifts himself off the knot, then lowers back down, taking it in again. Up, and down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he’s thoroughly stretched and added a splash of more lube, Shiro really starts to fucking ride it. His room is filled with the sounds of slick squelching as he bounces on that dick, little punched out “ah, ah”s falling from his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, that’s the stuff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro keeps his eyes open as he gazes over his shoulder to the mirror, his thick ass bouncing with fervor and practically slapping with every downward thrust. He puts on quite a show, Shiro thinks. Too bad he’s the only one who gets to witness it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro pauses a moment to get up on his knees and reach around to spread his cheeks lewdly, showing off his loosened hole, dripping with lube. “Fuck,” he whispers to himself, and sits right back down and gets back to business. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting his eyes fall shut, Shiro imagines he’s really getting fucked vigorously by someone, someone with a big cock and spitfire attitude, making Shiro do all the dirty work. He lolls his head to the side at the image, body jolting with the realization. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, what if he rode </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith…” Shiro says, unable to help himself. “Keith…!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro freezes, hoping beyond hope that he's only imagining things. He's still like a deer in headlights. Because this isn't real, right? Surely he's not knot-deep on a dildo, ass first to Keith who just walked into his room. And is completely silent and not freaking out over the sight. Surely this is beyond the realm of reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After several tense seconds and not waking from this great dream, Shiro cautiously turns his gaze, eyes wide and heart pounding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith leans against Shiro’s door frame, arms crossed and the corner of his mouth raised in a hint of a quip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can explain,” Shiro wheezes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Explain what, how you got to be on the floor riding a dick like it's your job or how you come to be saying my name while you do it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, when he puts it like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” says Shiro intelligently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith gives this little laugh that sends a shiver down Shiro’s spine. It's only then that Shiro realizes that Keith looks strangely calm about this whole situation, given that Shiro still hasn't done much of anything to cover his decency. He shifts, still feeling the bulbous knot inside of him. It would be weird to just slide it out from him right in front of Keith but also it's weird to be sitting exposed like this and oh god what does he do someone help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see you're panicking in there,” Keith says, and it's soft. “But don't worry. Let's just say this isn't the first time I overheard you like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, don't move, I like the view.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Face redder than a beet, Shiro shifts back. “When did you get back?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just now. Just in time to hear you moan like a whore for me. Now are you going to retreat into your bed like a mouse and avoid me forever over this or am I going to get to hear you cry for me more clearly?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What,” he says, processing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must still be dreaming, because Keith is reaching for his belt. “I'm saying, you want me to fuck you for real or not?” His eyes practically crawl up and down Shiro’s body, turning dark and hooded over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro is still not quite a hundred percent sure he's within the realm of consciousness, but he finds himself nodding vigorously. “Yes! Yes. Um. That would. Be good. Cool cool. No doubt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith laughs again, undoing his belt and zipping down his pants. “Ok big guy, then get off that thing and get to bed so I can give you a real cock.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro doesn't think he'll ever remove the knot from his ass so fast in his life. He doesn't even bother taking it off the ground, scrambling to his bed instead and glancing behind himself shyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith's already at his back, hands reaching around to grab at his tits. “Fuck, this looks good on you,” he rasps, flicking his thumb over Shiro’s protruding nipples. “Knew you sounded like a slut, but dressing like one too? You're a dream.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro gasps at the feeling, arching his back. Keith may say that, but the longer this goes on the more certain Shiro is that he's not in some fever dream. This is real. Keith walked in on him and now wants to finish the job. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith slides his hands over the lingerie reverently. “Red, too. I'm starting to think you may have planned this…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Did he? Shiro is certain he didn't mean to, but it adds up. Getting his new lingerie in red, placing the dildo near his door, calling out Keith’s name… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted with a pitch to his nipples, and Shiro cries out. Keith, however, stills. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... Turn around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro doesn't have time to respond before Keith grabs him by the waist and forcefully spins him, and then they're face to face. Shiro blushes as he looks at Keith, but Keith's eyes fall to Shiro’s pecs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He raises his hands and rolls Shiro’s nipples around in his fingers. “They're all healed up, aren't they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment before Shiro understands what Keith's talking about. His piercings. Of course, Keith would know of their existence, since Shiro doesn't always wear shirts around the apartment in summertime and had no reason to hide them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith looks enamored with them. His gorgeous lips fall open as he plays around with them over the see-through silk, taking a step closer. “You have no idea how badly I've wanted to get my mouth on these. You're gorgeous.” And with that, he makes good on his claim, lowering his head and laving his warm tongue over a covered nipple. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah--!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro's hands automatically reach for Keith, wanting to keep him there. He can feel Keith smirk against his tits, as he steps closer into Shiro’s space, wrapping his free arm around Shiro’s waist and holding him secure. “Sensitive?” His lips brush Shiro’s nipple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah,” Shiro manages. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith spends ample time on his pecs, massaging and licking. “I love the sounds you make,” he says lowly. Shiro makes sure to give him more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just when Shiro gets deep in a haze, Keith abruptly shoves him, and he falls to his bed with a small bounce. He has no time to react before Keith's already upon him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As much as I want to see you completely bare for me, there's no way I'm taking this off,” Keith murmurs, idly fingering the strap of Shiro's bralette. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y… yeah,” Shiro agrees quietly. “I want you to fuck me in this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith gasps through a hiss in his teeth, hips rolling down against Shiro’s as if involuntary. Shiro can feel Keith's hard cock through the stuff material of his dark jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Keith says. “Yeah, I can do that. I'm gonna do that.” Pants already undone, all Keith has to do is reach in and pull his cock out from the slit in his underwear. Keith pumps it languidly, all hard and proud and red. It may not be as large as Shiro’s, but it comes damn close, and when it comes to proportion, Keith's a monster. Keith proceeds to pull Shiro’s panties to the side just enough to rub his tip up and down Shiro’s hole, getting the slick lube on himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god, Shiro realizes. Keith's not even going to undress at all for this. He's going to fuck him fully clothed while Shiro's dressed in lingerie. The thought sends his hole clenching on nothing, another brush of Keith's dick making him shiver. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” Keith teases. “You want this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro swallows with a click in his throat. “Yes,” he says shamelessly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith's eyes turn soft. He reaches a hand and cups Shiro's cheek, suddenly tender. “Lubed enough, or do you need more?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm good,” Shiro says immediately. It's true, but even if it wasn't, Shiro's not sure he could bear Keith leaving even just for a moment to get the tube several feet away. Besides, he's practically dripping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith bites his lips, expression dark again, as he lines himself up. “C’mere,” his voice practically growls, and grabs one of Shiro's legs to hook over his shoulder as he pushes himself in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's fucking bliss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro moans loudly, his own cock jumping in arousal as he's filled. Sure, Keith may not have ridges or a knot, but it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith's cock inside him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that fact alone nearly sends Shiro tumbling over the edge. He barely manages to hold on. Squinting his eyes open, Shiro sees that Keith is faring about the same. His head is tossed back, hair wild around his neck, and mouth open in a look that's purely euphoric.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Keith moans. “You feel like heaven.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That should be Shiro's line. But he can barely bring himself to say anything in response, just these pathetic little whining noises urging Keith to move. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on, baby, I’m working on it,” Keith murmurs, and Shiro clenches at the use of that pet name. Baby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro has never been “baby” in relationships before. He was always the larger party, looming tall and protective. Always the big spoon. The provider. The one who calls the other baby. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it just slipped out of Keith like it was so natural. Like of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shiro would be the one dressed up in frilly lingerie, begging to be spoiled and taken care of. Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would be Keith who would find him and call him that. Of course. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro wants to be taken care of by Keith. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Shiro mewls, and Keith obeys. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He starts off slow at first, letting Shiro get used to him, even though Shiro had just been taking something larger not even a few minutes before. Even so, Keith fills him up so well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, how is your ass still this tight,” Keith says quietly, as if musing to himself. He shoves himself in before Shiro has the chance to answer, leaving Shiro to cry out in a surprised moan. Keith coos, turning his head to kiss Shiro’s thigh. “So good,” he says, “so good for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He continues fucking Shiro with a languid pace, keeping his thrusts hard and deep. His hips slap against Shiro’s ass, making Shiro's cock bounce. Shiro begs for faster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show yourself off for me in that pretty little outfit and I'll think about it,” Keith answers, voice rasped in exertion. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro obeys without a thought, stretching himself out and putting himself on display like a debauched whore. He rubs his own nipples, pinching and gasping at the feeling. “Please,” he begs some more. “Fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith practically laughs. “Oh I mean it, all right,” he promises, and begins to fuck Shiro in earnest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro moans happily as Keith picks up his speed, clenching his leg over Keith's shoulder and wrapping his other leg around Keith's hip to hold on. The denim of his jeans chafe Shiro’s skin--he's going to be so red and raw by the end of this--and he loves it. He's practically bounced on Keith's dick with the force of Keith’s thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Keith's strength, large cock, and the fact that he's been secretly pining for the guy ever since they moved in together, it doesn't take long before Shiro finds himself growing close. As if able to sense this, Keith wraps a hand around Shiro’s cock and jerks him rapidly. He's still wearing his fingerless gloves from riding his bike earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that Keith can just come in, see Shiro dolled up, and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>take what he wants</span>
  </em>
  <span>--it sends Shiro over the edge. With a long, deep grunt, he starts cumming, the first shot so strong it ends up on his own chin. More lands all over his bralette and panties, getting himself covered in cum. Keith continues flying his fist over Shiro's cock as it pumps out more, soon becoming little more than a dribble, and when Shiro hisses from the sensitivity Keith lets go to focus on his own release.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro encourages him, locking his legs around Keith. “Inside,” he says. “Come inside me, please--,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck yes,” Keith growls. “You look so fucking good like this, with cum all over yourself. I should spill on your face one of these days.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yessss,” Shiro hisses, wracking through an aftershock just at the very thought. And part of him is relieved that Keith is talking about doing this type of thing again in the future. Sounds like neither of them want this to be a one time thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Keith's hips begin to stutter as he grows close, making little rabbit thrusts as he seizes everywhere and air rushes out of his lungs. “Ohhhh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck--,” he gasps, and Shiro can feel him cumming inside him. Shiro moans at the gift.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it's over, Keith's slowly softening cock slips out, and Shiro clenches his hole to feel a drop of cum sliding out over his ass. He watches the way Keith's eyes blow out at the sight, licking his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay,” Shiro says, before Keith has the chance to say anything about leaving. “Cuddle with me. We can clean and talk later.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Keith agrees, his voice raspy. “Yeah, we can do that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro turns on his side in the bed and looks expectantly at his roommate. Keith huffs a laugh and climbs in after him, not bothering to fix his clothes, and curls in around Shiro's back. After a few moments, he tentatively snakes an arm around Shiro's hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was… wow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh. Talk later, cuddle now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, bossy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro can hear the grin in his voice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>